


Sleepover Rendezvous

by WingsofNobility



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also I love this ship so much why isn't it more popular, Best Friends, Eventual Yuri at the end because why the heck not, F/F, Fluff, Fluff at the beginning and yuri near the end, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kisses, Pocky Game, Possibly a one-shot, Sleepovers, Thank friends on G+ for this and another work coming up sometime, This took me way too long and consider me back from a hiatus, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofNobility/pseuds/WingsofNobility
Summary: Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, has decided to invite her best friend, Chiaki Nanami over for a sleepover. Chiaki arrives at the castle, and the two bond and spend the night away, hugging, kissing, and cuddling....And maybe other things.





	Sleepover Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no new updates everyone! I got writer's block, and I couldn't think of anyway to continue any works that are currently existent. This will be a one-shot unless you guys want me to make more. Criticism is always welcomed, so don't be afraid to say something!  
> ...Also I'm not sure if I used the right rating since it's not all super explicit or anything until near the end, curse you me and not knowing what would work!

It was a bright and sunny summer day in the small European kingdom known as Novoselic. There were few clouds in the sky, and the birds were singing their hearts out while fluttering about. The kingdom was ruled by it's princess and former student at Kibougamine Academy, Sonia Nevermind, who was known as the Ultimate Princess during her time there. The castle was gargantuan, having a very large gate and beautiful stained glass windows that glowed when the sun hits them at just the right spot. Sonia, longing for some company since her classmates and friends were still in Japan, decided to invite one of them over. That person being Chiaki Nanami, who was known as both the Ultimate Gamer, as well as the representative for the 77th Class.  She and Sonia were the best of friends during their time together, with Sonia absolutely adoring her and played many games with her. She went to her room and began to write the invitation.

 

 _"Hello, Nanami-chan! It's me, Sonia Nevermind! I invite you to a sleepover over at Novoselic's castle. I have prepared a private jet to pick you up. Make sure to bring everything you need, though we have spares if you forget anything! See you there~!"_ she finished writing and put a seal on the envelope before mailing it off to Chiaki's place of residence. 

* * *

The next day, Chiaki sleepily got out of her nice, comfy bed that was pink with lots of 8-bit hearts, coins, rings, and the like. She yawned before walking downstairs to get something to eat and drink to start the day. After doing that, she went outside to check her mailbox, and noticed a plain white envelope with a very important-looking crimson red seal on it. The gamer took it inside and gently opened it, examining the contents that laid inside, pulling out the letter before reading it.

 _"So, Sonia-san wants me to go to her castle for a sleepover? That's quite the ways away as well... Might as well go, it'd be nice to see her again all of these years."_ Chiaki said to herself before making up a suitcase filled with all of her valuable items including her GBA, Switch, as well as a 3DS, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, sets of pajamas, hair brush, and other amenities. Soon she was finished packing and went out the door to the closest airport near her house. 

* * *

After a long flight that felt like an eternity in of itself, the plane skidded to a halt, landing safely with the doors opening wide enough for the pink-haired girl to walk through, with her being sort of astounded by what her friend's kingdom looked like. It was so lush and green, with a decently sized military base that was reminiscent of the one used within the virtual world, many small shops and businesses, as well as the beautiful Novoselic castle in which Sonia resided in. The castle had numerous guards on duty, with it having four large flower gardens, a number of towers and corridors, as well as multiple stained glass windows covering the sides with an extra large one being on display in the front and on the reverse side. 

 _"I knew Sonia-san is royalty, but this looks like something straight from a old RPG game. It's so pristine and clean... and also simple."_ Chiaki said before showing the guards her invitation and they allowed her to go through.

 _"Welcome to Novoselic, Nanami-chan! I hope you had an easy flight here."_ she said before two maids, dressed in medium-length black dresses with white aprons and matching ivory headdresses greeted the new guest and it seemed like Sonia had asked them to come to the main foyer.

 _"Ah, I forgot to mention that we have lots of maids here. If you require anything at all, then don't be afraid to ask them, they'll help you out with whatever issue you may need. Now then, girls, I do believe it's time to prepare dinner."_ Sonia said before instructing the two maids to go to the kitchen, with them nodding once and heading off.

_"Uhm, Sonia-san, where can I put my luggage? I didn't know how much stuff to bring but..."_

_"Oh, no worries, Nanami! If you will follow me...~"_ Sonia happily responded to the pinkette's question and walked up to the highest floor in the castle, with one room being larger than the others and the door had gold around the knob. The princess opened up the door and all that Chiaki saw was a gigantic room with floors that must've been just cleaned due to how sparkle-y they were and a long, red carpet that was in the middle. There also were chandeliers with diamonds and various crystals on the bottoms for decoration, and two equally large doors that had plaque's indicating where they lead. The leftmost one was a huge closet filled with various clothes ranging from undergarments to dresses perfect for every occasion, while the rightmost room was the bathroom which consisted of a large shower and bathtub, as well as the usual toilet and sink combo. 

 _"This here is the master bedroom, it is where you and I shall be staying tonight. Is that alright with you?"_ the blonde girl asked while tilting her head, awaiting a response.

 _"...It's fine. No need to worry about that. Besides, don't you usually sleep with someone in sleepovers?"_  the gamer asked another question, but it was going to be swept under the rug for now.

_"Anyways, I'm gonna go shower. The flight made me feel all sweaty and such."_

_"Alright, call me or the staff if you need anything. I'll be downstairs, I have to get something."_

_"Okay then, I'll see you when I'm done."_

Chiaki took her showering supplies and made her way into the large master bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the knob controlling the water to about half-way and let it heat up while in the meantime, the pink-haired girl began undressing. She started with her socks, then the beige-coloured skirt, shirt, and lastly the hoodie that kept her warm on cold days or just in general before moving onto removing her undergarments and stepping into the now warm shower. During her time in there, she began to think to herself with thoughts like  _(I didn't expect to be invited to her castle for a sleepover, this is out of my usual comfort zone for sure.)_ and  _(I do hope that things go well. I haven't seen her in so long that this is a very nice change of pace...)_ before turning off the shower and getting dressed for dinner in a rose-pink knitted sweater with a white pleated skirt and her usual socks.

* * *

Eventually it was time for dinner, and the maids brought out what seemed to be a huge feast consisting of curry chicken, aromatic jasmine rice, steamed vegetables, spring rolls, and buns. Due to the portions, it wouldn't be far-fetched to suggest that they should keep the leftovers for lunch and dinner the next day due to how large everything seemed, though that might be because Chiaki was used to eating meals large enough for herself which consisted of easy things to prepare and desserts for late-night snacks during those nights when she stayed up all night to play video games, mostly MMORPG's during those evenings. 

 _"That is... quite a lot of food. Maybe the most amount of food I've seen in my life... I think..."_ Chiaki said after acknowledging the food, with Sonia sitting across from her, already getting some food onto her sparkling clean porcelain plate that was reflecting the lights from the chandeliers that loomed above them.

 _"This is amazing! Have some, Chiaki-chan!"_ With that being said, Sonia scooped a spoonful of the curried chicken and rice and put it into Chiaki's mouth, with the following reaction being something akin to one going into a state of shock, then followed by tranquility. The food was, for lack of a better term,  _divine_.  The two of them finished their meal and handed the now dirtied plates over to one of the maids, who bowed before the two girls and left with the dishes in tow. 

 _"Well? How was your shower and meal here? If you don't mind, I wish to show you something."_ Sonia said after phrasing her question, she led her friend upstairs to the highest point in the castle:a tower that had an window that could be opened and was just big enough for two people.  _"The night sky is filled to the brim with stars, this is such a beautiful sight. In busy city areas like Tokyo or Towa City, you can hardly see them due to how large the buildings are."_ Chiaki stated, it was truly a breathtaking sight. There were no clouds in the sky and all you could see was the bright moon and what seemed to be a billion stars, all luminous and present. This wasn't going to fade from her memory anytime soon, but the two of them eventually headed off to the master bedroom for the rest of the evening after paying the night sky a visit.

* * *

 _"Now then, what plans do you have in mind for the evening, Sonia-san?"_ Chiaki asked, this time with a confused, but also interested look on her face.

_"Hmm... Say, what do you think of us doing a little thing known as the Pocky Game?"_

_"The Pocky Game...? What is that? Is it an eating competition but with pocky?"_

_"Well, it's when you take one piece of pocky, and you put one end in your mouth, and the other person puts the other end in their mouth. Whomever eats the most pocky wins is the gist of it."_

_"That sounds fun... okay, let's try it then."_

Sonia grabbed a box full with the regular chocolate variation of pocky out and got one stick from the package, biting down on the left end of it, whilst Chiaki bit down on the right end of it.

 _"Alrighty then! Three... two... one...go!"_ Sonia exclaimed and the two began eating the pocky stick from their respective sides, with the princess edging out just enough to win it when...

 _"...chu~"_ Sonia said teasingly, giving Chiaki a peck on the lips. This led to the gamer having an extremely confused reaction and her faced turned as red as a ripened tomato. The princess giggled at this, thinking it was far too cute seeing an embarrassed Chiaki not know what was going to happen next. 

_"You never said that a k-kiss was going to be involved!"_

_"But how was it? You certainly look cute when your flustered, Chiaki-chan!"_

_"I-It was g-good... I suppose..."_ she said to herself in a barely audible tone, turning away to hide her red face, but Sonia could hear it just fine and smiled with glee.

  _"I see, was that your first kiss then? You seem to be very red..."_

_"Y-yes... I've never given someone a kiss before, nor have I received one from anyone else aside from my parents."_

_"Well, if you want, we can do something else...~"_ Sonia said in a teasing tone, clearly she was planning something, but she'd only do it if Chiaki was willing too.

" _That depends, what do you plan on doing...?"_ Chiaki questioned with an innocent tone being noticeable in her voice. 

* * *

 

Sonia motioned Chiaki over near the bed, with the young girl following before stopping in front of the princess

_ "Chiaki-chan, are you sure you're okay with me doing this? I mean, if you really don't want too we don't have t--" _

_ "No, it's fine. You're my good friend, Sonia-san. I'd rather do, erm, whatever we're about to do with you as opposed to with someone else, since I can trust you after all." _

_ "Alright, just tell me when to stop if you feel too uncomfortable." _

_ "I shall, but can you please go gentle...? This is my first time." _

_ "Of course! We'll go however slow or fast you wish too." _

After the dialogue exchange, Sonia got closer to Chiaki's body, being able to hear her heart beat, louder and louder, faster and faster. She then proceeded to start kissing the girl slowly, wrapping her arms around the other's waist to keep her close and help make her feel safe. After a while, the kisses seemed to have escalated with so much passion and Chiaki was copying everything Sonia was doing. The princess began to undress Chiaki, starting with her top, then moving all the way down to her skirt, Chiaki did much the same thing with Sonia's outfit and proceeded to removing it, they tossed their clothes aside, and Sonia began to slide her soft, silky hands down Chiaki's thighs, sending a new-found sensation to the gamer. The sensation being of love and to a certain extent, physical contact with the one she'd liked, which Chiaki didn't even know she desired or had. Chiaki let out a small moan, which was barely loud enough for Sonia to hear. The moan was of pleasure, not pain, which surprised the gamer due to her not knowing she could make those noises as she had never made them prior to this moment.

_ "So, Chiaki-chan, how are you doing so far...~? Do you want me to stop right now or...?" _

_ "Sonia-san, this...situation or perhaps sensation? It feels unusually good..” _

_ "O-Oh! That's surprising to hear, but I'm glad you're enjoying it nonetheless. Shall I continue then?" _

_ "Please continue, though, if I might be honest, this looks like one of the scenes in a visual novel I played once. But, this is better than any of those parts, Sonia.”  _ Chiaki’s face was red, almost as bright as a ripened tomato due to that.

* * *

The two eventually made their way to the bed, in nothing else but their undergarments. Sonia was sporting a elegant black lacy bra and matching panties with a cute pink ribbon on both pieces, Chiaki was wearing a dusty-rose coloured number with a white ribbon on her top. The princess sat on the bed first, and Chiaki soon followed afterwards, with Sonia sitting behind Chiaki. As if a lightbulb turned itself on, or if the time was just right, Sonia started to make sweet love to the gamer, starting with a more passionate kiss in which their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths,almost as if their tongues were dancing, before breaking the kiss to proceed to do something else. 

_ “Let’s see here, we don’t really need our bra’s now, do we?” _ Sonia cheerfully questioned, before undoing her bra and throwing it to the ground, and proceeded to do the same thing with her panties, Chiaki, in response said  _ “Hmm… You are right. I think.” _ before tossing both her bra and matching underwear onto the ground. Sonia lightly pushed Chiaki so she fell down onto the bouncy mattress, and Sonia was towering over her slightly. With this, the blonde could do whatever she fancied. 

_ “What do you plan on doing, Sonia…?” _ The gamer inquired, not sure what was going to happen now.

_ “I was just thinking about what we can do, since I don’t want to make your first time be a horrible mess that leaves a scar on your psyche.” _

The princess calmly explained, though since Chiaki wasn’t telling her to stop or give her a second for her mind to catch up, maybe Sonia was just worrying a bit too much over nothing, though, with someone as innocent as Chiaki, she really couldn’t risk doing anything that came off as “strange”. If Chiaki wanted to do those things some other time, then that’d happen then. 

After thinking a bit, Sonia decided to rub her pussy against Chiaki’s, which lead to the two experiencing some stimuli down there. She started out slow, then gradually went faster, her hand went onto her breasts and they shared a passionate kiss, with saliva dripping from their mouths. Moans filled the room, coming from both of the girls.

 _“Sooooonia! This feels too good…! Keep it up! I feel like I’m about to explode!”_ Chiaki loudly exclaimed to her best friend.

_ “Understood!” _

The grinding and rubbing of their pussies continued, going faster and faster, until it happened. Chiaki came, and a trail of white liquid was coming from her. Sonia bent herself down and licked it all up, swirling her tongue inside Chiaki's wet flower, not missing a single, solitary spot. She kept coming and coming until she finally stopped, and the licking stopped as well.

_ “Mmm~ You taste so good, Chiaki~ Try some~” _ Sonia said, with her fingers covered in all of the juices Chiaki had released. Chiaki looked at the mysterious liquid she’d never seen before, and licked it off of Sonia’s fingers. 

_ “This came from me…? That’s weird… Though the human body is a strange but interesting thing… I think.” _ Chiaki replied, not sure what to think of this. On one hand, she experienced something that was too great to describe, but on the other hand, she felt that it was awkward for Sonia whom clearly knew what she was doing and Chiaki just kind of went along with the flow. Before long, however, Sonia wanted to let Chiaki have a taste of her, and so, she opened her gates up.

_ “Since I have tasted you and loved it, why don’t you taste me? It only seems fair.” _ Chiaki got down and proceeded to lick the warm, flowing, and admittedly sticky juices out of her friend’s private regions. They tasted sort of sweet, but with a hint of salty. She continued until all of the mess was cleaned up.

_ “Your juices taste really great, Sonia. It feels like I’m having a dessert or something, but with a slight salty edge to it.” _

_ “Well, I’m glad you liked them! But let’s go to sleep now, I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep going with you being tired and all.” _ Sonia stated in response, and the two got cleaned up and headed off to bed, not even bothering to put anything else on.

_ “Goodnight, Chiaki, I love you. So much but I couldn’t figure out when to say it or if you’d reject me o--” _

_ “What are you saying, Sonia? I love you as well, but, I couldn’t really say that in front of our classmates, now could I? Who’s ever heard of a class rep confessing her love for someone, espescially royalty, in front of the whole class?” _

Chiaki giggled after saying that, the two had known each other during their days at Kibougamine Academy, but it seems like now they could now say the things they wished to say earlier.

They then proceeded to fall asleep for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

 

The next morning after their intimate night and confession of their love for each other, Chiaki was slowly waking up, with her head resting on Sonia’s shoulder with Sonia giving her a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek as soon as she woke up.

_ “Good morning, Chiaki, my adorable little gamer~ How’d you sleep?” _

_ “I slept pretty good, prehaps it was because I finally got the thing off of my chest? Or maybe it was because I was near the person I truly adore?” _

_ “Both options are plausible, but, I’m very happy you slept well. Your sleeping face was so cute~” _ Sonia then began to hug Chiaki, with the biggest smile on her face that Chiaki knew it wasn’t faked or anything, it wasn't like Sonia to fake anything though. Chiaki than hugged the girl back for what might’ve been 5 minutes of non-stop hugging. 

_ “Say, Sonia? Since I came here initially for a sleepover before we did...that, should I get going now? Since the flight was pretty long… I think.” _

_ “Oh, that’s right…. You did come here to spend the night, but, what do you say to the idea of you staying here in Novoselic? I mean, if you have to go do something back home, then that’s fine, but we can’t see each other that often due to how long those flights are, back and forth.” _

_ “Hmm… Well, I don’t have anyone at home waiting for me since my parents are away currently, but are you sure that’s fine with you and your parents?” _

_ “It’s fine with me, why would I suggest that if it wasn’t fine?” My parents are away currently, so I'll ask them about it as soon as they come home." _

_ “True, true…. Alright, I’ll stay here, until I have something to go back to Japan for, or unless your parents want me to go home.” _

_ “Hooray! Oh, I’ll show you all the best places in town and we can do all sorts of fun things during festival time--” _

Sonia was over the moon with delight over this, sure, there was a chance Chiaki might actually go back for something or was sent home, but for a while atleast, she got to spend a lot of close time and make even more great memories with her best friend, whose journey in the small European kingdom may continue some other time. 

_ "I love you, Sonia. More than anyone else in the world. Thank you for making me feel so... lucky to have a great friend like you around." _

_ "The same goes to you as well, Chiaki. Nothing can keep us apart now, well, maybe death or something that requires my attention, but that shouldn't be happening anytime soon." _

The day was just beginning, but for now, the two spent the entire day with each other, not even moving a muscle, gazing into each other's eyes. 

 

-END-

 

 

 


End file.
